fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Mickey Chickentiger
|kanji=ミキィ・チキンタイガー |rōmaji=Miki Chikintaigā |alias=Demon Princess (鬼姫 Onihime) |race=Human |birthday= |age= 18 (X784)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Cover |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair=Brown |blood= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= Fairy Tail |mark location= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Young Mega-Death |partner= |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building (Former) |status=Unknown |relatives= |magic=Magic Bird |manga debut=Chapter 52 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Mickey Chickentiger (ミキィ・チキンタイガー Miki Chikintaigā) is a former Fairy Tail Mage who prefers hand-to-hand combat over Magic. She is the leader of Team Young Mega-Death and has the nickname "Demon Princess" (鬼姫 Onihime). Appearance Mickey is a rather young, petite teenage girl of a slender build. She has light shoulder length hair, dark eyes, and cheek marks. She wears a revealing striped black dress (even in the first sequence isn't shown) matched with long striped gloves and long striped shoes shaped like an animal's feet. Over her striped gloves she wears another pair of gloves; light gloves with dark symbols on them. She also sports homemade accessory horns, one on each side of her head. Personality Not much is known about Mickey other than that she likes birds and dislikes boredom. Through her leadership of Young Mega-Death, the other team members have come to fear her and is the cause of her nickname, Demon Princess, a name that she has taken a liking to and as a result she has accessorized her appearance to match the name. Synopsis Macao arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Phantom Lord arc Mickey is seen watching with the rest of the guild as Jose Porla unleashed his Shade troopers after Erza Scarlet took the brunt of the Jupiter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Page 12 Mickey is later seen looking up as the Phantom Lord guild transforms into Phantom MK II.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Page 7 She was then seen listening as Master Jose reveals that they had captured Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 59, Page 13 After the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord war, Mickey is seen watching as Erza argues with Laxus Dreyar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 8 Battle of Fairy Tail arc Mickey was seen listening to Mirajane, along with the other guild mates, when Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox start an all-out guild brawl.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Pages 12-17 Mickey is later seen participating in the Battle of Fairy Tail, defeating Laki Olietta along with three other girls.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Page 4 After Laxus was defeated, Mickey is seen playing in a band with Mikuni Shin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 21 Oración Seis arc Mickey, along with the rest of the guild, was listening to Mirajane talk about Dark Guilds, when the master arrives and explains that Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Cait Shelter are going to form an alliance to stop the Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 17 Edolas arc Mickey, along with the rest of the guild, is seen happily welcoming Wendy and Carla.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 8 She is later sucked through the Anima and turned into a giant Lacrima along with the rest of the guild and the town of Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 13-14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Page 6 They are later, however, freed thanks to Mystogan, who returns everyone Earth Land (excluding Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Gajeel, Carla, and Happy), through the Reverse Anima Process, and so she, like everyone else who was returned via this method, remains unaware of the events that transpired in Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 12-16 Magic & Abilities Magic Bird (魔法鳥 Mahō Tori): Mickey has a bird named Pii-chan (ピーちゃん Pī-chan). He can turn into a ball of flame, form a shield, deliver letters, and other sorts of things. He is also said to be able to talk. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: When she fights, Mickey prefers to engage in direct hand-to-hand combat, rather than using Magic. Battles & Events *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades *Mickey Chickentiger vs. Laki Olietta & Unnamed Fairy Tail Mages References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Former Members of Fairy Tail